


Luna

by Sika



Category: French History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sika/pseuds/Sika





	Luna

路易打开房门，草药的清香扑鼻而来。阿尔芒坐在壁炉前，低垂着眼抚摸着躺在他膝上的猫。那只幼年的夏特尔猫似乎比主人还要机敏，如炉火一般的橙黄色眼眸直勾勾地盯了路易一会，从主人膝头跃下，蹿出门去。

路易闷笑一声，顺便带上了门：都说夏特尔猫温驯亲人，可阿尔芒新宠的这只每每见到他都避之不及，好似他是什么猛兽。

听到关门声，阿尔芒这时才抬起头来，只是他眼里带着少有的迷蒙，似乎还陷在自己的思绪里。跃动的火光给他一贯苍白的脸染上暖色，整个人都柔和不少。

当然，他和路易一起时一贯是温驯的。

“阿尔芒？”路易的声音让阿尔芒回过神来，他想起身，但前者抬手制止了他。

“你喝了酒？”路易问。法兰西的王此时已脱下斗篷挂在壁炉前烘着，他从阿尔芒身周浓重的药草味里捕捉到了一丝清甜的酒香。

“一点点。”阿尔芒答，他的嗓子因为前几日患了伤风，此时还有些沙哑。

路易本想轻斥他两句，可阿尔芒忽然咳了起来，轻轻几声像砸在了路易心底，他叹了口气，搂着阿尔芒给他顺着气，语气放柔了一些：“病还没好，怎么就喝起酒来了呢。”

阿尔芒没回答，他靠在路易怀里，轻轻平复着呼吸。路易看他这样，一时也舍不得再说什么，只是一遍遍梳着他的银发。

他这样站着的姿势总归是不太舒服的，可是阿尔芒没动，他也不想动。他们俩很难得才有完全独处的机会，一分一秒的拥抱对他来说都是珍贵的。

“路易……”不知过了多久，阿尔芒轻轻开口。他的脸隔着衣服蹭着路易的小腹，呢喃着王的名字。

路易顿了一下，作为爱人，路易自然知道阿尔芒这个动作代表了什么。但他不准备回应，或是说，今天不能。

可是他的沉默没有让阿尔芒打消念头，后者抬手去触碰路易的手臂，轻柔地央求：“路易……”

“阿尔芒……”路易拉开了他：“你身体不好。”

阿尔芒拽住了他的手，纤细的指尖滑过路易的手背：“路易……”

他知道他多余的都不需要说，只需要念着王的名字，路易就毫无办法。事实上，路易一贯无法拒绝阿尔芒的请求。

但路易今天似乎很坚定，倒不是说他真的不想要他。没人能拒绝自己爱的人投怀送抱。但阿尔芒太孱弱了，前几日因伤风还晕倒过，这会儿刚刚痊愈，仍要日日泡着药浴。路易本不是重欲的人，但他也知道，在和阿尔芒为数不多的情事里，他总是控制不住自己，而阿尔芒予取予求，从不曾推拒过他，这就是问题所在。他怕他迷失在欲望里，克制不住伤了阿尔芒。

阿尔芒不仅是法兰西的国相，更是他的爱人，他恨不能捧在手心揣在怀里的珍宝。他如何敢伤了他。

“阿尔芒，今天不行。”

“路易……咳咳……”

“告诉我，发生什么事了？”路易看着阿尔芒因为咳嗽带上潮红的脸，是发生了什么叫阿尔芒在明知道自己身体不适的情况下仍要求欢？

“没有……”阿尔芒垂下眼，手轻轻拽着路易的衣角：“我想要你，路易，只是想要你。”

纵使阿尔芒在旁人面前如何高深莫测，教人猜不出他心中所想，但他瞒不住路易，路易懂他就像懂另一个自己。路易听得出阿尔芒语气里的一丝不安，即便阿尔芒竭力在掩饰它。

王叹了口气，轻柔但不容拒绝地掰开阿尔芒的手指，在后者想说什么之前，抚着他的鬓发：“答应我，如果受不了，一定要开口告诉我，好吗？”

阿尔芒轻轻点头，路易抱起了他。

即便路易自己也不是个多强壮的男人，但阿尔芒太轻了，他轻得根本不像个成年的男人，只是平日里他的裙裾繁复的法衣和那双厚重的靴子让他看起来与常人身形无异，实际上，比如在这身白色睡袍下，他在路易怀里就像随时要飞走的白蝶。

这个认知让路易不由紧了紧眉头，阿尔芒似乎知道他在想什么，被他轻柔地放在床上后，王的所爱笑了：“我就在这，路易。”

他伸出手去抚着路易的眉间，路易嗯了一声，扣住他的手腕落下细密的吻。

睡袍胸前系着的结被路易轻易解开，王的手流连在爱人纤薄的胸前，眼神在目之所及的白皙肌肤上投下火种。阿尔芒偏过头，或是琼浆玉液要他比平时胆大些，他咕哝着：“别看，我不喜欢你那样看。”

“你美极了，我的爱。”路易俯身，在他耳旁低语：“厄俄斯都不及你的分毫。”

是真的，纵然阿尔芒厌恶自己孱弱的身躯，硌人的线条，但看在路易眼里，世间无一物能比得上他的爱人。玫瑰的饱满娇嫩总有凋零的一天，他红衣爱人的美是永不褪色的。

阿尔芒似乎咕哝了一句你真奇怪之类的话，路易闷笑一声，吻上他薄薄的唇。阿尔芒的政敌们极其厌恶这张嘴，说阿尔芒摇唇鼓舌，蛊惑圣心。蛊惑圣心倒也不错，路易想，那双被他堵住的唇里偷跑出来的几声可不是蛊惑住他了？又险些要他失控。

路易按捺住体内肆虐的情欲，依然温柔地勾着阿尔芒的舌尖起舞，路易不是风月老手，却能凭本能要阿尔芒浑身颤抖。后者的手抚上路易的脸颊，指尖或轻或重地摩擦着路易的耳垂，好像在无声地催促着：给我多一些，再给我多一些。

路易的吻没让他失望，从双唇绵延至脖颈，在颈窝处细细舔弄着，像女巫的杖尖，似要把阿尔芒的魂都勾走。

主啊，我有罪。

阿尔芒被情潮冲击，不自觉地抬起一条腿，但路易把它摁住，不让它勾上自己：“慢慢来，吾爱。”

他的吻一路蜿蜒而下，停在小腹，又用舌尖勾了勾肚脐，阿尔芒发出轻声尖叫，但让他更疯狂的还在后面，路易的唇舌并没有在小腹作多停留，它们绕过了根部稀疏的幽林，精准地落在阿尔芒欲望的头部。

“上帝！”阿尔芒尖叫着：“不要，路易。”

回答他的是王毫不犹豫的舔吻。

路易很少会用唇舌取悦别人，总共也就两次，而这两次都给了阿尔芒。阿尔芒心潮激荡，那些爱呀欲呀像浪一般冲刷着他，他鼻尖一酸，险些要落下泪来。

路易……路易……阿尔芒在心里喊着爱人的名字，手不觉抚上爱人的黑发，我的路易。

或许是太久没有过肉体欢愉，又或是他高贵的爱人对他爱若珍宝似的姿态太过动人，阿尔芒很快泄了出来，路易没有犹疑便吞了下去，尚在高潮冲击下的阿尔芒瞪大了眼睛，惊恐地看着他。

但路易只是以喝了一口酒一样稀松平常的态度笑了一下，用拇指揩走阿尔芒眼角的泪珠，吻了吻他的唇角：“累不累，还要继续吗？”

爱人的温柔打散了阿尔芒涌起的惶恐，可是这样的温柔更让阿尔芒想要哭泣。即便他被高潮熏得迟钝了些许，他也能从路易看着他的那双眼睛里读到浓烈的爱意。他从来知道他是路易离不开的存在，但这种自信仅限于路易是王，他是相的身份下。他从不敢奢想更多的，但是主啊，宽厚仁慈的主，竟如此垂爱于他。

——我何德何能。

阿尔芒眨了眨眼，掩去眼里的氤氲，轻轻点了点头：“我要你，路易。”

虽然阿尔芒因高潮一次的身体绵软无力，但路易的扩张依旧做得很细致，玫瑰精油的香气浓郁但不腻人，盖住了阿尔芒身上经年不去的药草味。阿尔芒睁着眼盯着穹顶，努力放松着自己，只是事与愿违，后穴内的软肉总是不由自主地绞着路易进出的手指，阿尔芒发誓他能听到路易的轻喘。

“吾爱，慢慢来，我不能伤了你。”他听到路易说，王的声线满溢渴欲。阿尔芒咬着下唇：“没关系，我可以了，进来……”

路易用空着的那只手拂了拂他的鬓发，什么都没说，另一只手却依旧耐心地插入第三根手指慢慢做着扩张。

阿尔芒不明白满心胀痛着的是什么，是欢喜吗？它快要炸开了，要淹没他了。

等到路易终于进入他时，两个人都发出了叹息。有赖于这样温柔细致的扩张，路易的侵入并没有让阿尔芒太过痛苦。而他们许久未曾欢爱，甫一进去就舒爽得让路易差点把控不住，所幸王用他惊人的理智强行压下了想撞坏身下这处柔软的冲动，他观察着阿尔芒的表情，让自己每一次进出都能让阿尔芒舒服而不是蹙紧眉头。

“如果受不了了，要告诉我。”他再次强调，虽然阿尔芒觉得是多此一举，他的感受在路易如此关切的目光下根本无所遁形，即便他想委屈自己也做不到，他敢说如果他有一丝不对，路易真的会停下来。

真的会。

这个认知让阿尔芒心中酸胀更甚，他勾着路易的脖子，虔诚地在他的王额头上落下一吻：“谨遵御令，吾王。”

※

这场缠绵缱绻的情事持续了不短的时间，路易始终记得不能把东西留在阿尔芒体内，即便最后冲刺的时候第二次高潮的阿尔芒绞得他舒爽异常，路易还是射在了外头。阿尔芒应该是累极，但他的脸色瞧着还好。路易不想劳动他，便自己起来拿了布帮两人擦拭干净，又给他倒了水喝。

阿尔芒静静的，眼睛一直盯着他的爱人。路易做完一切，搂着他躺好：“睡吧，嗯？这下能睡着了吧。”

——就好像阿尔芒要求这场情事是为了能睡得好些似的。

阿尔芒想着，却不觉笑了出来。

他确实累了，在路易温暖的怀抱里很快昏昏欲睡。路易也察觉到了，但这位王没忘记最重要的事。

“阿尔芒？”

“嗯？”阿尔芒哼了一声，鼻息弄得路易的脖子痒痒的。

“我会永远在你身边。”

“……”

“嗯。”

阿尔芒蹭了蹭他的颈窝，满足地睡去了。

 

※

路易年幼的时候，他父亲问过他：你觉得那些人美吗。

父亲指的是宫廷的莺莺燕燕。

小王子并不知道父亲想说什么，但确实，那些娇嫩饱满的脸庞无一不是美丽的。于是他点点头。

他父亲笑着抚摸他的头发：如果将美人比作星辰，你觉得，是夜幕上只挂着三两星星美，还是群星璀璨美呢？

父亲虽然在问，不过好像也不想要他的回答。

小王子年幼懵懂，他心里想的是星辰如何与明月争辉呢，月亮一出来，星星们就羞得藏起来了。所以比起星星，他更想要最美最亮的月儿。

他找到了他的月儿。


End file.
